Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure!
Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure! is a new movie which is based off of the movie Kikoriki: Team Invincible. Summery Thomas and Percy wander into a cave find a television. They watch a show called PJ Masks on it. When the episode they're watching ends with a cliffhanger, they think it's real. They head to the city where Catboy, Owlette and Gekko live disguised as the older PJ Masks: Captain Cat, Owlbert and Chameleon. But the children who play the characters, Amaya, Greg and Connor, think they're crazy and try to get them to understand TV shows are not reality. But when disaster strikes, it's up to the children and three engines to get on the way, into the night to save the day! Plot Opening/Thomas and Percy find the TV The film opens on Ryan and Matau walking with Thomas and Percy. The two engines talk while Matau asks Ryan how he became a Prime. As the cyborg tells him, Thomas and Percy fall through the ground Matau then follows them. As they pick themselves up, the two engines and Matau saw something nearby. Thomas says its a television. Matau looks at it to find out where it come from. When he finally finds out, the two engines decide to show it to the others. They showed the TV to the others but none of them understand. Once Thomas tells them what it is, Emily is really excited about seeing what is going on all over the world. Ratchet and Raf Esquivel fix it Sci-Ryan turns it on. A show called PJ Masks comes up on screen. The heroes of the show, Catboy, Owlette and Gekko save a child from the villain of the show, Night Ninja. Night Ninja attacks the group and Owlette springs into action, using her super owl wings. But the episode ends with a cliffhanger, Night Ninja has trapped the PJ Masks! Timothy wonders what happens next. But Thomas, Percy and James think its real, having seen how realistic the show looks. Ryan thinks the show is real too. Thomas agrees with Ryan and tells him to gather the others and meet at the Steamworks while they get something. Later, everyone is at the Steamworks. Thomas, Percy and James come out wearing costumes similar to those of the PJ Masks. Thomas is Captain Cat, James is Owlbert and Percy is Chameleon. Twilight asks Rarity if she have costumes like the PJ Masks have. Rarity says that she has and goes to fetch them. Ryan puts on a Catboy outfit, Matau wears a Owlette outfit and Crash wears a Gekko outfit. Rarity then returns with PJ Mask costumes for ponies. Twilight's has Bat wings, Ryan uses his magic on Fluttershy and give her bat ears and wings like Flutterbat, Applejack's has a mind-controled lasso, Cody puts on Twilight's crown and turn into a she-demon version of himself, and so on. Thomas and the gang say the PJ Masks catchphrase "PJ Masks, we're on our way. Into the night to save the day!". They build a boat to travel to the city where Catboy, Owlette and Gekko live. But that night as they sail along, Ryan watches the stars and Cody flying but a storm starts and Ryan orders the others to get inside and Cody uses his magic to make a force field around the boat but Cody finds himself unable to get in the boat and to safety. Ryan informs Cody that he's safe from danger with Twilight's crown. Cody realizes that Twilight's crown protects him But he gets zapped by lightning and the crown falls off, turning him back to normal. Matau notice Cody is danger he catches Twilight's crown and throws it and Cody puts it on his head. Ryan opens a hole in the force field and Percy grabs Cody with his super Chameleon tongue, pulling him inside. Cody thanks Percy and he starts to check if he can transform by putting Twilight's crown on his head. Pinkie thinks grabbing someone with your tongue is gross. After Cody transform into a she-demon version of himself, he informs Pinkie that is one of Gekko's abilities. He can use his tongue to grab someone in a matter of seconds. Pinkie just sighs. Suddenly, a big wave comes down over them and the boat disappears underwater, which knocks everyone on board unconscious. Arriving at the city/Trapped in the hospital When the gang regains consciousness, Crash asks Ryan where are they. Thomas wakes up and sees buildings in the distance. Matau asks Ryan where the Dazzlings are. The girls appear and Sci-Ryan coughs after the storm. Thomas says they're at where they needed to go. Matau suggests they should look for the PJ Masks at a TV Studio somewhere. Thomas agrees and sees a blimp with a picture of the PJ Masks on it fly past. Crash asks Cody if he's ok. Cody says he's fine and says they have identification, the PJ Masks. Crash puts Twilight's crown on his head saying that'll protect his identity. The rest of the gang put on their PJ Masks costumes and Cody transforms into a she-demon version of himself. But they are soon trapped in a hospital after being arrested for just showing up out of nowhere. Twilight suggests sending someone to tell the PJ Masks about the situation they're in. Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Sci-Twi will go find the PJ Masks and Ryan uses Sci-Ryan's on Sci-Twi, Sci-Ryan and himself. They transform into Midnight Sparkle, Daydream Ryan and Dark Ryan F-Freeman and teleport themselves then Thomas, Percy and James use their PJ Mask costume powers and Cody teleports out so he can help Dark Ryan and the others. Thomas uses his Super Cat Claws to climb up a wall followed by Percy and James. Percy uses his Super Chameleon Grip to climb the building and jump from rooftop to rooftop. James uses his Super Owl Wings to fly over the buildings. They reach the TV Studio where the PJ Masks show is made. The Cyberlings are waiting to see the PJ Masks in person. Then the gates open and three kids dressed as the PJ Masks come out. Connor, Greg and Amaya talk about what a success today's episode was when Thomas, Dark Ryan and the gang show up asking for their help. Connor asks why they need help. Matau informs Connor that their friends are stuck in a part of the show Trivia *will be guest stars in this film. *The Dazzlings, Sci-Ryan, Thomas (EG), will be good guest stars in this film. * *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * *Tirek, Megatrian, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ryvine Sparkle, Princess Dark Matter, Timothy (Opposite), Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) and Princess Twivine Sparkle will work for the PJ Masks villains (who are just actors). * * * * * Songs *PJ Masks theme song *Rainbow Rocks *This Strange World *Everything is Awesome *Friendship Burns Bright * *Better Then Ever * * * * * Scenes *Opening/Thomas and Percy find the TV *Arriving at the city/Trapped in the hospital * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan